


Подарки

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Series: Рождественские подарки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Рождественские подарки бывают разными, и чудеса тоже.





	Подарки

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть дилогии "Рождественские подарки"

Джесси всегда любила Рождество. Это нетерпение и предвкушение, словно в преддверии чуда. Поиск подарков. Для каждого — особенный. Выбранный с любовью и вниманием. А вдруг Майклу не понравится его новый шлем? Старый уже давно перестал быть глянцевым и блестеть на солнце, а справа, возле уха, даже появилась маленькая трещинка, да и гравировка сзади выцвела.

Джесси знает, как Майкл дорожит этим шлемом. Это подарок отца на его восемнадцатилетие. Тогда тот не смог отговорить его от езды, поэтому, взяв с сына обещание быть осторожным, вручил ему этот шлем, и в тот же день Майкл опробовал его впервые, а Джесси стояла и смотрела, как он, постепенно ускоряясь, уезжает в неизвестном направлении.

С той поры минуло десять лет.

Мистер Челлинджер не может подарить Майклу новый, его уже как три года нет с ними, а миссис Челлинджер — Кирсти, как она просит называть её — не разбирается в этом.

Джесси аккуратно запаковывает подарок. Зелёная глянцевая бумага шуршит под её руками, отражая огоньки на рождественской ёлке и не желая принимать форму коробки, в которой лежит шлем с именной гравировкой.

Неудивительно, что Майкл даже не заметил пропажи, он уже почти месяц как не прикасается к мотоциклу. И Джесси это немного беспокоит, но она надеется, что это из-за погоды — в Лондоне начались проливные дожди и ездить небезопасно, — а не потому, что тот стал ему безразличен.

Отложив подарки в сторону, она посмотрела на часы: через час должна зайти Кирсти, чтобы передать рецепт её именного рождественского пудинга. Она специально приехала к ним из родной Оклахомы на Рождество, но остаться у них не захотела, и Джесси не винит её. Хотя Майкл и пытался понять выбор матери, всё же он был не в восторге от Джона, и Кирсти это чувствовала. А одна приехать не могла, потому что дорога сюда такая выматывающая, это Джесси помнит по себе.

Она кладёт два подарка отдельно от остальных. Для Кирсти и для Джона. Ища подарок для Джона, Джесси волновалась. В Лондоне выбрать подарок было несложно, здесь можно найти всё, но можно ли удивить коренного англичанина чем-то чисто английским? Ей не хотелось покупать что-то обыденное вроде набора английского чая, печенья или конфет. Если бы Джон пил, его под ёлкой бы ждал подарочный набор бренди. Что можно подарить малознакомому человеку на Рождество? Но тут ей на помощь пришла Кирсти, сама того не ведая, и теперь Джесси с нетерпением ждала рождественского ужина, когда вручит им подарки, которые они потом откроют.

До Рождества остались считанные дни, и вся семья будет в сборе. Её родители тоже собираются прилететь, и она с нетерпением ждёт их. Для них у неё тоже особый подарок. Джесси надеется, что поездка в Шотландию на небезызвестном «Belmond Royal Scotsman» [1] им придётся по душе.

Джесси тихо напевает мотив знаменитой песни Синатры и улыбается, вешая последнюю деталь декора: праздничный венок на дверь. Этот венок был их с Майклом талисманом. Именно в Рождество они оба признались в своих чувствах, и именно в Рождество Майкл сделал ей предложение.

Время показало, что Рождество щедро на подарки, поэтому помимо шлема у неё для Майкла есть ещё один — более значимый, — так что Джесси с трепетом ждёт рождественского утра и надеется, кладя руки на живот, что пойдёт снег, прям как дома.

[1] Belmond Royal Scotsman — поезд класса «люкс», который принадлежит компании Orient-Express Hotels и курсирует по Шотландии.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Подарки"


End file.
